the story of amy rose
by slitgirl
Summary: amy lives with her family but her parents are dead because they had died in a fire at a party that flame's parents were there and so was tails parents were there specially amy's parents and now she has to look after her little sister and some other kids.
1. amy magical story

One day Amy was a sleep in her bed dreaming of the wonderful day and then the alarm in her room had woken her up and she had gotten up and went to the kitchen and made breakfast for her little sister Amelia. After she had made it she had went to her sister's room and she went and woke her up and Amelia had woken up and then she was up and looking at Amy.

"Good morning Amy" says Amelia

"Good morning Amelia there is some breakfast for you on the table for your help yourself I already had mine" Says Amy

"Thanks big sister I will help myself and are you going to get me clothes for me because you know I cannot pick what to wear to school" says Amelia

"Yes of course I will Amelia I will pick them for you know go and eat" says Amy

So Amelia leaves and Amy goes to her sister's closet and picks out a black tank top and a black mini skirt, black boots, black head band and some nice earrings and some necklace. She then went to the kitchen to see her sister eating.

"Sis there is clothes on your bed and I know you would love to wear them okay" says Amy

"K" says Amelia

"I am going to my room to get dressed be in the living room to be ready to leave for school sis okay" says Amy

"Yes big sister" says Amelia

Amy then leaves to go to her room and to get the outfit that she wants to wear. She picks a bra top with the word naughty on the front, and then she picks out some leather black jeans with rips on the front. Then she picks a necklace that her mother had given her and she had picked out five earrings for each ear and then she had picked out a tongue earring and then she had picked a belly button ring and an eyebrow ring and she had put them on and then she went to the room and then she went to the living room and saw Amelia there waiting.

"Wow I knew that would look fabulous on you little sis" says Amy

"Wow you look way wicked any guy fall head over heels for you" says Amelia

"come get your things we are going know come I have my things in my car and it is you that needs the things so come on sis hurry or we are going to be late again and the get a detention" says Amy

"Alright wait for me in the car sis" says Amelia

"Alright" says Amy

So Amy had left and then she waited inside the car on the driver's side of the car and then she was getting worried and then her sister came out and she had locked the front door and then got inside of the car and Amy was driving to school.

"So what class have you got first thing this morning Amelia" says Amy

"Well I have stupid maths" says Amelia

"Hey now calm down there you should be glad you have maths I have English and it is totally boring and beside you are really great in maths sis" says Amy

"Do you really mean that sis" says Amelia

"Yes I really do" says Amy

"Thanks" says Amelia

"oh and please do not let anyone get on your nerves please I do not care if they would mock you for not having a mother and a father, if they do you come to me and you would all ways know what that does to me if they do so come to me and I will stop them from doing it every time" says Amy

"Thanks and I will do that thanks for having my back and looking after me and giving up your child hood to look after me I am so sorry to put you through that sis" says Amelia

"hey know do not talk like that I love looking after you and I am glad that I had to take care of you, I love you so much and I would not take anything back I would do it all the same way over and over again" says Amy

"Aw that is so sweet thanks" says Amelia

"You are welcome and we are almost there" says Amy

When she entered the car park she was looking for a space and when she found one she was going to take it and then the popular girl had taken the space and then she found another space and the popular guys had taken it from her so she had to go and find another one and she was happy to get the space finally. Then she and Amelia was both got out and a whole lot of boys were looking at them and then they went to the boot of the car and they had taken their stuff out and then they had went inside and they were heading to their lockers. Which were besides each other?

They had put some of these things in side and just stud there for a while and looked at everyone that walked past then worried.

"Hey Amy look at the fools who are so worried about everything it is so funny" says Amelia

"Yea I know right let's go and find were our group of friends are sis" says Amy

So they went to find them and they were at the other end of the hall and there they were rouge, knuckles, silver, and shadow. They walked up and they were greeted and they were hugged and the ones that were still holding them were shadow and silver. Shadow was still hugging Amy with one arm and silver was hugging Amelia the same way and they continued to talk.

"So what has everyone been talking about and what have you all been up to the past two days" says rouge

"Well I and Amelia were staying inside and we only went out to get a few things that might have needed and what about all of you" says Amy

"Well I have been out drinking with knuckles and now we are a couple and we were hanging around making out" says rouge

"What about you silver and shadow" says Amelia

"Well we were hanging around talking about things and practising to fight" says shadow

"Cool I love the way you are looking" says shadow

"Thanks I pick it out and I had also picked out Amelia's as well" says Amy

Then out of the blue Amy had felt a tap on her shoulder and then she turned around and saw the popular looking at her. Amy looked really pissed and looked like she was going to kill them.

"So what is the freak like you looking like that think you are doing" says sonic

"Well who the hell do the fags think they are talking about" says Amy

"Well we are on about the way you are dressed whore" says sally

"Well I think the way you are dressed you look like the queen of the whores that wants to get a layer so very bad" says Amy

"What the hell do you think you are talking about you snotty little bitch who has no fucking parents" says sally

"Oh no she just did not just do that" says Amelia

Then suddenly she had a black aura around her and then she suddenly punched sally out of now were and then she had scratch her and then she was held by shadow and she also held by her sister Amelia.

"Bloody let me go I wanna bet the fuck out of that mother fucking bastered for good for nothing bitchy whore" says Amy

"Calm down please big sis" says Amelia

"Oh all right sis anything for you" says Amy

"Thank you big sis" says Amelia

So they both let go of Amy and the aura had disappeared from her and she was back to normal. So shadow had gone up to Amy and he put his arm around her in a protective way.

"I think that the as wholes like your selves would leave us alone and go fuck someone else" says shadow

So the popular had left and Amy was all upset about what had just happened. Amelia was comforting her and then they all went to their class and at the end of the day and she had meet up with her sister and her mates and they were all so happy to leave the school.

"hey guys can one of you please look after my little sister for me I wanna be alone for a couple of ours and I will come and pick her up from yours and I will bring her something from the chip please it would be a big help" says Amy

"Yes of course I will do it for you Amy" says shadow

"Thank you so much shadow and Amelia you will be have for me and I will get your favourite" says Amy

"So where are you going to sister" says Amelia

"Some place to go for a bite to calm down and to relax sis" says Amy

"Oh okay be careful sis I do not wanna lose you to" says Amelia

Amy then hugged Amelia and then left and headed to the car and half way there cream and tails had went over to Amy to talk to her for a bit and when they got there Amy was upset and looked angry as well.

"Hello Amy how are you doing" says cream

"Hey I am fine cream why you are and tails here for" says Amy

"Well we both agreed that it was not nice to talk about someone who has not got a family and I can tell you that I am also like you I don't have parent either so I live with cream and vanilla" says tails

"Aw thanks tails that is nice thank you very much would you like to come with me" says Amy

"Were are you going to Amy" says cream

"well I am going to the little dinner on the corner to where I used to live you wanna come and then I am going to the chip to get my little sister something to eat and then go meet the gang at shadows place well what do you say wanna come" says Amy

"Yea let's go please tails it sounds so cool" says cream

"Okay cream" says tails

So they all went to Amy car and put there things inside the boot and then they climbed inside the car with Amy driving and cream and tails sitting in the back of the car. It tuck about 40 minutes to get to the little dinner then they got out of the car and went inside and saw about a few people inside eating and they sat down and they were waiting for the waiter to come and take there order.

"Well I am going to be your waiter, what will I be able to get you to day" says Claire

"Well I would like some pie and chips with some salsa please and I would like to get some orange juice please" says cream

"I will like to get some chips and curry with some beans and beacon and I would also like a drink of cold orange juice" says tails

"I would like to get the chips with the salsa and some curry and lasagne with hot sauce with a little drink of orange/apple juice with a splint of alcohol in it please all mixed up please" says Amy

"Hey hold on I remember that voice is it the one and only Amy rosy thorn the rich girl and the power demon" says Claire

"Yea it's me Claire how you still remember me"

"My flashes I still have them and I will fetch your food in a couple of minutes" says Claire

"Who was that Amy" says cream

"Well she was my best friend before my sister came and she was there to help us through the accident" says Amy

"Here is your food and take this bill to the cashier when you are done and have a good day" says Claire

So they all had tucked in to their mails and then when they had finished they all went to the cashier to pay for the meal and when they were there they wanted to know who was going to pay for it and then Amy had paid it without cream and tails noticing and then they had left the dinner. They had went to Amy's car and they had gotten inside and then Amy was driving to the chip and when she was there she want in side and there she had seen sonic the one person that she wished she would never had to see out of the school.

"yes what may I get you to day Amy is it the usual for the little miss Amelia so that is the curry and chips, some batter, sausage, double cheese burger is that all that I can get you" says Mary

"Well you can get all that and I want some 8 more of those double cheeseburgers please Mary and how much would that all be" says Amy

"Well that would be around about £20 pounds please Amy" says Mary

So Amy gives the money to Mary and then went to the window call to sit down and wait for the food to be done. Then all of a sudden sonic came and sat next to Amy and then looked at her. It was scaring her from the way sonic was looking at her.

"Yea sonic what it is" says Amy

"Well I was thinking a girl like you to eat junk food and is still skinny how do you do it babe" says sonic

"Well sonic I exercise and I am not called babe my name is Amy rosy thorn" says Amy

"Sorry Amy I got lost in your eyes" says sonic

"Sonic t. hedgehog your food is ready" says Mary

"Thanks I am coming, see ya in school Amy I am so sorry about everything that happen at the school with my girlfriend can be like" says sonic

"Yea right" says Amy

Then sonic had went to get his food and then came back to Amy. He sat back down really close to Amy and she was freaking out.

"What is it that you want now sonic you have your food and shouldn't be leaving now to see you girlfriend sally" says Amy

"no I would be ask you if you have a boyfriend and would you be interested in going out with the likes of the popular boy me" says sonic

"nope I will not and I have already have a boyfriends even if he does not like the thought of us as together we are so bye sonic and see yea around the school with that brat of yours sonic" says Amy

"Amy rosy thorn I have your food all ready for you and it is like you are going to have a party tonight am I right" says Mary

"Well it is but it is just all of my friends and I and my little sister well see yea later Mary" says Amy

"Bye sees ya at the same day and same time Amy bye" says Mary

"I will and next time I will bring Amelia she is really wanted to see you so I will bring her next time bye and see you later stupid blue blur" says Amy


	2. AM Chapter 2

So Amy left the shop and then sonic followed her out and caught up to her and spun her around to face him and he was about to speak when she had put her hands up and pointed to sonic and she was shouting.

"Hey everyone look it is the one and only sonic the hedgehog over here" shouted Amy

"I hate you" says sonic

"Bye" says Amy

When she said that everyone was running to sonic and when they were close enough to reach him he had ran off and they had followed him. Then Amy had went to the car and gotten in and put the bag on the seat next to her and then she had put her seat belt on and then she started the car and they were off.

"What was taking you so long Amy" says tails

"Well I had bumped into sonic and he was trying to get me to go out with him" says Amy

"Oh okay and then were did he do" says cream

"well I do not know he left with his fans following him, oh and tails I was wondering if it is great with my sister if you would love to come and live with us since we both don't have parents and I am already looking after my sister I absolutely do not mind looking after a mother little one any way how old are you" says Amy

"Well I would love to Amy but I would have to see to vanilla about that and I am only 13 years old and I am in your year because I am really smart" says tails

"Well we are here let's get out now" says Amy

So they all have gotten out and Amy had gotten the food and then they went to the front door and Amy went all the way to the door and cream and tails were scared and they stood back from the door. When she had knocked shadow was at the door and they had given each other a hug and then they had broken it. Then Amy went inside and shadow had almost closed the door.

"Wow shadow what are you doing I have some people out there let them in silly" says Amy

"Alright Amy I will are you two coming in or what" says shadow

Then when shadow said that cream and tails both had walk in to the house and looked at shadow. Which he stare back at them and then Amy had pulled them to her and made them follow her to the living room were all the gang was and they all looked at Amy and saw her with some food of two bags.

"Right so this is the bag full of the burgers for everyone and this is the bag full of food for my little sweet sister" says Amy

So rouge came and gotten the bag with all the burgers and then Amelia had come and gotten the bag with her food and she take it and sat back down eating her food and then everyone else had gotten there burger and eat it.

"So Amy who are the two newbies that you have bring with you" says rouge

"well when I left you guys to be on my own these two came up to me and wanted to hang with me so they had come and we went to the little dinner that we always go to and then they wanted to come and meet you all and they want to be friends with us and is it all right Amelia if we had someone to come and live with us because he has lost his family as well" says Amy

"Well yea that is totally cool with me and may I ask what their names are" says Amelia

"well the two tails fox is called tails and he is a boy genius and the little creamy rabbit is called cream, guys I would like to introduce my best mates the black and red hedgehog is called shadow the hedgehog, the bat is called rouge the bat, the red dude is called knuckles he does not like to be called knucklehead all the time, and the purple hedgehog is called Amelia she is the one that I am looking after, the last one is the silver coloured hedgehog is called silver because of his colour and that is the whole gang" says Amy

"Hey there nice to meet you sonic was totally wrong about you all" says tails

"Yea I know he tells lies all the time" says cream

"What did he say about us" says shadow

"well he said that shadow is a gothic cutting freak, silver is a no good stupid child, rouge is a whole lot of a fat ugly slutty whore, knuckles is a no good rotten stupid brat, Amy rosy thorn is a no good rotten parent less slut, Amelia is the same as Amy, that is all he said about you all his words not me please don't hurt me" says tails

"don't worry since you have come here and to be our friend we are leaving you alone and to you cream we would never hurt friends" says rouge

"no bloody wonder he was trying to ask me out he wants to fuck the Amy he really think I am, I really am going to teach him a bloody listen" says Amy

"Wow what was that Amy what did he try on you" says shadow

"well I bumped in to him when I was getting the food and when I was waiting for the food he wanted to know if I would go out on a date with him and I declined saying that I already have a boyfriend" says Amy

"Oh right so did you say who was your boyfriend" says cream

"well know I have not all I said was that we are together but he does now believe that we are together that he thinks that we are just friends and he had bought it so the laughs are on him" says Amy

"He will bloody die when I see him and we are so sorry about the language cream" says shadow

"Is it true the big Meany shadow saying sorry to a sweet little girl" says Amy

"Yea well I am not really heartless you know I say sorry to the little sweet innocents little girl" says shadow

"Aw that is so sweet no wonder I am in love with you" whispers Amy

"What was that Amy I heard you say something" says cream

"Well I said that it was sweet of him to do so" says Amy

"Oh well okay" says cream

"What time is it anyone" says Amy

"wow it is 11 we all need to get home and go to bed so we can get up for school tomorrow" says Amy

"Yea we should see ya tomorrow shadow" says everyone

So they all left and Amy had taken Amelia, cream and tails with her and they all left last so they could have said good bye see you tomorrow. When they got in the car cream had told Amy were to go and she want there and got there less the about half an hour later they had arrived at creams and vanilla was at the door waiting.

Amy had gotten out of the car door and then stood at the door looking at the front door of the house while everyone was asleep. She waved at vanilla to come over to the car and she did and she stood on the other side of the car.

"Hey there you must be vanilla, cream had told me about you" says Amy

"Yes I am and who may I call you" says vanilla

"you may call me Amy rosy thorn the purple hedgehog is my little sister we live by ourselves we lost our parents when we were at the age of 10 and 14 I had to look after her and I am still looking after her like I am her protective big sister and want what is best for her until she leaves the nest and I am happy about the way she had turned out" says Amy

"Well that is a total shame about that and I have two kids to look after myself and they should have been here at 4" says vanilla

"I am truly sorry about that I had taken them out for launch and then we had went to the chip and bought some more food and went to my mates home and just hung around there getting to know each other a whole lot better" says Amy

"Well at least they were safe and sound with someone sensible like you Amy" says vanilla

"yea they were and tails would like to see if he could move out of yours and live me and my sister he feels like he had taken too much from you already" says Amy

"well sure he can just let me get his things and fetch them to the car and put them in to the boot and can you please fetch cream in for me and her room is up the stairs and 2 doors to the left" says vanilla

So that is what they had cream was still a sleep and she had to carry her up the stairs and went to her room and then put her to bed and then left the room. She then went to see if vanilla still needs the help so she had went to the car and saw her put the last box of his things into the car boot and then looked at Amy and then at tails and started to cry while smiling.

"Miss Vanilla is you all right" says Amy

"yes I am Amy I am just happy that tails has found people that are just like him he was all ways glum and grumpy and now he looks so happy to meet you two who have been through the same thing" says vanilla

"don't worry we two had been through the same thing as him and then we thought that at least we have each other so then when we meet tails he told us that his family was gone and then I had thought that he could live with us for now on and become a part of our family as a brother" says Amy

"Well that is really very nice Amy thank you for taking him in and looking after him for me I could not be able to look after him at all so thanks" says vanilla

"you are welcome and I think I should take these two little ones to bed so I will maybe see you later and do not worry I will let tails come around here when he want but I will call you when he wants to so you can be ready for him so bye vanilla, please tell cream that I say good night and see you tomorrow please thanks see you" says Amy

She then got in the car and then waved at vanilla and then drove off to go home to where they were living and when they got there it was 1 in the mourning so Amy had gently up to tell her we were home and she had gotten up and helped tails up to the house and into the living room while Amy does the room and she then uses her levitating powers to move the boxes and then she had taken to the spare room upstairs and she had put his bedroom things in there and then she had went down stairs to the basement and put his inventions in there so it could be his lab.

She then went back upstairs to see tails still a sleep. She went up to him and woke him up and he did and then he had looked around and then he looked at Amy.

"Hello Amy were am I Amy" says tails

"well I told vanilla that you wanted to move in with me and my sister and she said yes now I have your room and you have your very own lab for yourself I wanna show you" says Amy

So she lifted up tails and went to the basement and tails had gone and had a look around and he looked totally surprised about the room.

"You did this all by yourself Amy" says tails

"Yep and wait there is still more come on lets go to your room" says Amy

So Amy had taken tails to the bed room that would be sleeping in and when he got there he was so happy about the room that he had. In the room had a flat screen TV, a king size bed, and everything that he owned and was in the same room.

"so tails you should go to sleep and I will be waking you up and then I will get the clothes that you should wear to school tomorrow okay and it will always be like that for you okay so get some sleep alright little brother" says Amy

"Yea I will thanks and thanks again for taking me in big sister I know we are not a blood related but since we have no mothers and fathers I feel like we are family" says tails

"Just don't worry okay little brother just get some sleep" says Amy

"Good night sister" says tails

"Good night brother" says Amy

So tails had gone inside of his room and went to sleep and then Amy had gone to her sister's room to check on her. She was still a wake in her room.

"Amelia you should already be a sleep already go to bed" says Amy

"I know sis but it is going to feel different with a boy in the home" says Amelia

"Look he is just like you and me without the parents and he is scared to be alone right now so we are kind of like the sisters that he always wanted all right Amelia" says Amy

"Alright I am off to sleep now good night big sister of mine sleep tight sees you in the mourning" says Amelia

"Alright see you in the morning and behave with tails around the house ok" says Amy

So the Amy had left the room and then she went to lock up everything and then she went to her own room and went to sleep and then the next morning. Amy had taken up and went to Amelia's room.

"Amelia time to wake up or I would be getting the bucket and wet you" says Amy

"Okay sister I am up now okay" says Amelia

"There is some food on the table go and get some and please leave some for the poor fox tails please he is part of the this family know okay" says Amy

"Yes sister I will" says Amelia

So then Amy had left the room and went to tails room to wake him up and then she was just looking at him and then she had found the courage to wake him up.

"Hey tails come on sweet heart time to wake up sleepy head" says Amy

"5 more minutes' sister I wanna sleep please" says tails

"No now come on before the food is all gone by Amelia and you need to take a shower" says Amy

"Okay sis I am up now" says tails

So then tails had went off to the kitchen and Amy went through his clothes and saw some wicked cool clothes that he could were so she had taken out a pair of black jeans and the top was baggy and then she had gotten a chain for him to wear around his neck. Then she had went to the Amelia's room and taken out of the closet a pair of tight jeans and a tank top a purple one and leather boots for the pair of them to where including a leather jacket. Then she went to the kitchen to get some cereal.

"All right kiddies I had picked out a leather jackets and boots for the pair of you to ware and tails you have a baggy top and some tight jeans and a chain fir you to wear, Amelia you have a pair of tight jeans the way you like and a purple tank top" says Amy

"Thank you a whole lot Amy and you to Amelia for letting me stay here" says tails

"It is our pleasure to help you out when you need to be in the company of people who are in the same boat as you" says Amy

"Thanks Amy and you to Amelia" says tails

"Go on tails since you have finished you can go in the shower first and do not take long okay we need to use it as well" says Amy

"Yes I will sister" says tails

So then tails had gotten up and went to the shower and was still in there for about 4 minutes. While Amy and Amelia was still eating there breakfast.

"Sis why does he call you sister for" says Amelia

"It helps him think that he is part of a real family and we are going to make sure that he is okay Amelia so no fighting him alright until he is totally comfortable around us okay" says Amy

"Yes Amy I really will" says Amelia

"Amy, Amelia the shower is free for you to use I will be in my room getting change into the outfit that you had picked for me" says tails

"Thank you tails for telling us" says Amy

So tails had went in to his room and then Amy and Amelia had both went upstairs and then stood at the entrance of the bathroom. They both had looked at each other and thought of something.

"You may go first" says Amy

"Thank you Amy I love you" says Amelia

"Just do not take long okay" says Amy

"I will sis you can see what tails is up to if you want" says Amelia

"I will sis" says Amy

So Amelia went inside to use the shower and Amy had gone to see tails for a bit. She had knocked on his door and he opened it and saw Amy there so he had let her inside the room and he was half dressed.

"Hey Amy what may I do for you" says tails

"Oh nothing I would like to keep you company" says Amy

"Well thanks and I love my room sis thanks" says tails

"you are so well come tails it was my pleasure and just tell us if we are annoying you and if you would like to see cream any time you like just call her up and tell her you would like to come over and I will drive you there okay little bro" says Amy

"Yea thanks Amy I will" says tails

"oh and every morning I will wake up make the breakfast and then I would wake Amelia up and then you up and then I would get you to take a shower and then Amelia and then me and then you would wear the clothes that I would pick for you and the same as Amelia as well and then you would get all your things that you need for school and then you would come in the car with me and Amelia and then I would drive you to the places you would be going to after school and then I would pick you up and take you home for something to eat and then you can come with me and Amelia to hang out with the gang or you can stay and tinker with the inventions that you have and sometimes we would have a party" says Amy

"Wow that is so wicked Amy I did not know your life was like this or I would have come and live with you earlier" says tails

"Yep it is and went you have everything you can go and wait in the living room with Amelia for waiting for me" says Amy

"Amy the shower is ready for you to use" says Amelia

"Thanks Amelia so I will see you in a couple of minutes tails see yea" says Amy

"Bye sis" says tails

So Amy had left and tails was finishing on getting ready and Amelia was starting to get dressed while Amy was getting in the shower to get clean and it only had taken her about 12 minutes to do that and then she had went into her room and got dried and she had put on some tights and then a really short mini skirt, black leather boots, a bra top and a leather jacket and she wore the same earring on her ears, tongue, eyebrow, nose and the belly button ring as well and then she had on her sunglasses and then she had a spikey headband on and then she had went to the living room seeing her brother and her sister waiting for her looking so cool. They looked at Amy and they were surprised and Amy had her bag and her house and car keys in her pockets.

"Wow Amy I would totally date you if I was a boy of course" says Amelia

"Wow you look totally wonderful Amy I would love to make out with you" says tails

"Thanks guys know have you got your things all ready, well come on then and we would be able to go and pick cream up on the way" says Amy

So they had had there things and left the home with Amy locking it all up and then got in the car and drove to creams house. Amy had turned it off and then went up to the front door and knocked and moment's later vanilla had come to the door.

"Hello there Amy how may I help you" says vanilla

"well I am here to pick cream up to take her to school if you do not mind and tails wanted me to do it so he can see her" says Amy

"Of course she is just finished she will be right there" says vanilla

"Thank you" says Amy

Vanilla had gone back inside and then a moment later cream had come to the front door to see Amy there. So then they both had went to Amy's car and got in with Amy driving and cream sitting in the back with tails who was talking to Amelia and then with cream who came into the convocation and Amy had drove off and went to the school and when she got there she saw her space and went there and then parked it and they all had gotten out and they all looked so cool besides cream who was in her uniform. The rest were eye catching especially Amy. They had gotten there things out of the car and went to the place that Amy and Amelia would hang out and saw shadow, rouge, knuckles and silver there waiting for them.

"You guys what the dilly" says Amy

"Hey Amy you look so lovely this fine morning" says rouge


	3. am Chapter 3

Yea I know and what do you think of Amelia and tails" says Amy

"Wow I have never thought that they would dress up like that who did that" says rouge

"Well Amy was the one who had picked them out" says tails

"How did Amy pick yours out tails when you live with cream" says silver

"well I have something to tell you, tails has moved in with me and Amelia because he felt so upset with living with vanilla and cream he wanted to know how to know if he could live with us so he is and he is from now on" says Amy

"Wow that is intense" says knuckles

"Yea and he has no family like us so he is a part of our family isn't that right little bro" says Amy

"Yes my big sis it is true" says tails

"So do not treat him anyway different then me and Amelia got that" says Amy

"Yes Amy we have and we have trouble coming this way" says shadow

They all turned around and saw that sonic and he gang is coming over to them. Tails and cream were scared if they saw them with them and that frightened little cream even more and then rest of the gang went around then in a circle to protect them. Then sonic and his friends were in front of Amy.

"What the hell do you want now" says Amy

"Why is my little bro hanging around the likes of you lot and the same with cream" says sonic

"Well he told me that he wants to hang with us from now on and tails is living with me and Amelia brat" says Amy

"That is not true he lives with cream" says sally

"Look at the way he is dressed vanilla would never let him come out like that at all and I picked it out for him you little man whore" says Amy

"Yea right" says sonic

"Disagreeing with me now him" says Amy

"What are you on about Amy" says sally

"I am on about sally that your boyfriend here wanted to take me out and have sex with me that is what I am on about and I have proof of it and they are Amelia, tails and cream they were in my car watching" says Amy

"You did what" shouted sally

"I did not mean anything about it I promise you are my only girl that I want" says sonic

"Hehehehe" says shadow and silver

"What are you to loathing at brothers of mine" says sonic

"We are loathing at you dear brother" says shadow

"Well stop it" says sonic

"Stop what is all this commotion going on here" says a teacher

"They were arguing with us and they said that if we do not leave them alone they will kill us" says cream

Cream pointed in Sonic's direction and then everyone was surprised that cream was a very good lyre and then sonic and his pals all got told of and they were told to leave them alone for the rest of the day. The bell had went and they went to class which they all had and they had sat in the back with a spare in the middle of them and they were not listening and they were talking about what cream had done and then they teacher had come in and told everyone to be quite and then he stood in the middle of the front room.

"Well class I have some information for you we have a new class student and here she is please tell us about yourself" says the teacher

"Well my name is blaze and I am a cat and I have the power to control fire and I have no parents they died when I was 13 and I have been living by myself and that is all about me" says blaze

"Okay blaze can you go and sit in the middle of Amy's gang please" says the teacher

Everyone was scared about the gang would do to the new student and the teacher was as well and they all just sat there watching them.

"hello there blaze my name is Amy I am the boss of the gang and this is my little sister Amelia and the fox is our adopted brother even though we have not adopted him he is like me and Amelia with no parents and I am looking after them both, the rabbit is cream, the black and red hedgehog is shadow, his brother is the silver one and he is called silver, the bat is rouge and the red guy is called knuckles and were may I ask are you living at" says Amy

"well I have no place to live I am on the streets and they council through that I would be okay if I go to school and that would help me" says blaze

"Oh I am so sorry, Amelia, tails what would you say if someone else came to live with us him" says Amy

"That would be great" says Amelia

"Yea come on you can live with us blaze" says tails

"Would you not mind at all I am only 15" says blaze

"oh come on blaze I am 19 and I am looking after a 10 year old and a 14 year old you are welcome to live with us" says Amy

"Thank you Amy and the rest of you all" says blaze

"Right girls we have some shopping to do for blaze if she is going to be a part of our gang she needs to look like it as well" says Amy

"Yea" says the girls

"All right class let's get on and we are learning about the history of the First World War one" says the teacher

"Right who was the one to start it" says the teacher

"It was the great grandfather of the very evil man Eggman who started the war" says blaze

"Way to go blaze" says Amy

"Thanks" says blaze

"Who was the one to have won that battle" says the teacher

"That was my great grandfather derrick rosy thorn he was the one to make every one scared of him" says Amy

"That is all so correct Amy" says the teacher

After a few more minutes the bell had went and then everyone had went out and they waited for the new girl to come out of the room so they could pick on her and when she came out without the gang they started to say horrible things and then Amy hard all of it and came out and she put her hand on her shoulder and looked pissed off at everyone and she had moved blaze to the lockers and she had a black aura around her and she through blue fire balls that looked like water at everyone and they were scared.

"You talk about me, Amelia, tails and blaze about not having parents you will all die" says Amy

The all ran to the next class and blaze looked at Amy scared and the rest of her gang had surrounded blaze and Amy had finally calmed down and faced blaze and her gang.

"sorry you had to see me like that blaze I only go like that when people are picked on when they have no mother and father so that is why tails and Amelia and me are living with each other because we are like our very one family and I am like the mother that they would have wanted so I am the mother figure and I am so sorry if I had scared you that is why I am the boss in this school they are scared of me and my power and when they have a new student and he or she says that they do not have a mother or a father they pick on then and I am always there to protect them or to just put them in their place the principle does not even care about it" says Amy

"That is alright Amy I am glad that you have went and did that for me" says blaze

"It was alight us orphanages have to stick to gather to make a family" says Amy

"Yea we really need to stick to gather" says tails and Amelia

So Amy had went to the dinner hall because it had taken about the full out to talk to blaze. They had gotten their food and they went to sit on their table. When they were half way through sonic was coming over all by himself.

"Hey look who the cat dragged over" says Amy

"Hey that is an insult to me Amy" says blaze

"I am sorry blaze" says Amy

"Thanks okay" says blaze

"Hey guys who is the new girl cat" says sonic

"hello there sonic this our new member and the new student blaze the cat she is like me alone with no parents and she is going to be living with me, Amelia and tails is that a problem and what are you doing over here your girl is looking pissed off at you" says Amy

"Well I came to see if the new girl would go out with me and then do it with me" says sonic

"Please help me Amy please I don't know what to do" says blaze

"You have to minutes to get away and no girl on the table would go out with the likes of you sonic now leave or I am going to get pissed and we all remembered what happened last time" says Amy

When she had finished that sonic was gone and then everyone started loathing except for blaze who was confused. So when they were finished they looked at blaze who is still confused got the answer that she need to why they were loathing and it was Amy who said it.

"okay blaze the last time he did that was a month ago and rouge was the new student then and sonic did the same as he did then and when he did not quit I got pissed off and then attacked him so hard that he was in the hospital since then and he came out just a couple of weeks ago" says Amy

"Oh thanks for telling me I was wondering why you all were laughing at him" says blaze

Then the bell had went and they had all went to the class and they had went to the class all the way through until the end of the day they all had went to gather there their things up and went to the three cars that were next to each other and there were only 5 cars that belonged to silver, shadow, rouge, knuckles and Amy so they had just stood there when they had put there things in their car except from Amelia, blaze and tails and cream. They did not know who they were going with and then they were looking at Amy for the answer.

"Right so I am going to take tails, Amelia, blaze and cream in my car and we will meet each other at the mall at around about 6 okay is it to everyone" says Amy

"Yea" says everyone

"I am going to drop cream of first so see can tell her mam were she is going and when she will be back which would be around about 10 and then she can get changed into her normal clothes and when she comes back to the car I will take us back to my home were tails, Amelia, blaze and me can dress into something different and meet you there after we get something to eat" says Amy

So they all got in their own cars except for Amelia, tails, cream and blaze they all had gotten into Amy's car and she drove to creams home and they waited until she had come back and that was about 40 minutes and she was wearing all black clothes and Amy had approved to what she was wearing. So then she was going back to their place and take everything out of the car and they had taken then to the house and put the bags in to the living room and Amelia, cream both went to Amelia's room and then tails went to his room to do something and Amy and blaze both went to Amy's room.

Blaze went to sit on Amy's bed and looked at Amy while she was looking through her wardrobe. Amy had taken out of a pair of black tight jeans and a black bra top and she had taken another one of her leather jackets and her other pair of black boots and she had given them to blaze who take them with a confused look.

"Why are you given me these to wear Amy" says blaze

"So you can were clean ones until we get you some of a whole lot of clothes then you could give them back to me" says Amy

"Thanks Amy" says blaze

"Now you get dressed while I see to everyone else" says Amy

So then Amy went out of the room so blaze could be able to get dress and she went to Amelia's room and she went inside and she saw that cream was on the bed looking at Amelia. Amelia was looking through her wardrobe for some clothes but could not find anything to wear.

"Well is my little sister having trouble to find something to wear" says Amy

"Yes I am Amy can you get me something to wear please" says Amelia

So Amy went over to the clothes that was on the floor and picked them up and put them back and she had gotten some black leather boots and the jacket for Amelia and then she had gotten some tights out with a black mini skirt and a black top bra for her to wear and a black spiky chocker as well and a black spiky headband.

"Thank you Amy what would I be able to do anything without you sis" says Amelia

"no problem sister I am going to check on tails now when you are through could one of you check on blaze to make sure she is okay and Amelia show her to the bedroom she would be sleeping in when you are through" says Amy

"Yes sis I will" says Amelia

Then Amy went out of the room and closed the door and went to tails room and knocked on the door and tails had opened it while he was in his boxers and looked at Amy.

"Me hello there Amy could you please help me with my clothes I cannot pick anything out" says tails

"That is why I came to see if you needed me Hun" says Amy

So then Amy went into the room and went straight to his closet and went through every single thing that he had and then saw a baggy pair of pants and given them to tails who had put them on along with his leather boots. Amy then given tails a black top to match his black baggy pants and then handed him a leather jacket. While Amy was done she had went to the kitchen and make them some dinner which was curry and chips.

She had then put five plates on the table and then put the silver wear next to them and then after she had done that the chips and the curry was both done and she put two hand full of chips on everyone's plate and then she had come back and purred the curry on everyone's plate and the rest on hers. Then she had put the jug in the sink and then she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Tails, Amelia, cream and you to blaze dinner is ready come and get it while it is hot" says Amy

Then she had went back to the table and sat down at one of the chairs and started to eat in and then tails was the first to come in and then it was cream, Amelia and the last one was blaze they all had sat down and started to eat and they loved the way it had tasted and they loved it and when they had finished they had washed their very own plate and then put it away. They had gone into the living room to wait until everyone was ready to leave for that mall.

"I shall call everyone else to say where we shall meet okay" says Amy

"Yea go ahead" says Amelia

The Amy had went to the phone and called everyone on the 5 way so they could be able to talk to each other and they all answered at the same time.

"Hello Amy" says knuckles, shadow, silver and rouge

"Hey guys we are about to leave so were shall we meet when we get to the mall" says Amy

"How about the game station outside there" says shadow

"That is a great idea shadow and we shall park in the blue mall" says rouge

"All right lets go and meet there" says Amy

"Bye" says all of them

So they all had hung up and Amy had gone up to the girls and tails that were in the living room. She had a bunch of money in her hands and everyone was staring at her.


	4. am Chapter 4

"All right so cream has you got some money to spend at the mall" says Amy

"Yes I have it is about a 200 altogether" says cream

"Great now for the rest of you I have about 5 million in my hands" says Amy

"Wow hold on how did you that much money Amy" says tails

"Well I am a porn star I do porn movies and I am in all of the porn magazines and that it all cost about 10 million all together" says Amy

"No wonder you look so familiar my father before he died kept a magazine a porno one and it had you picture in it" says tails

"yep that is me and I have a couple of them in my room and after today I have to take a couple of weeks off to do work but I will be taking you to school and picking you up and if I cannot shadow will take you in until I pick you up now here is one million for you blaze this will go to all the clothes that you will be buying today, here is one million for tails, one million for you Amelia, here is 5oo hundred for cream and then rest is for me now come on and let's get going we need to meet them" says Amy

So they all left with Amy locking up the house and getting to the car and drove off and when they were up to traffic lights there next to their car were a group of guys who were whistling at them they wanted to talk.

"Hey sexy ditch the kids and come have a party with the manly men girl" says the driver

"Nerd I would rather hang with these guys then you all drunken pussy guys" says Amy

So they drove and they went to the mall and when they parted they had gotten out and stood in a line and walked inside with people looking at Amy. So they all had walked to the game station shop and saw shadow waiting for them so they walked to wards him and then they saw shadow surrounded by some other people who were much bigger then shadow.

"Hey black what you waiting for get home you stupid piece of shit" says one of the guys

"Hey you all stay here I will be back okay" says Amy

Then she walked up to them and stood behind then only shadow could see her. Then she had cleared her voice.

"Hey bitches what you think you are doing to him" says Amy

"Hey look guys it the porn star Amy rosy thorn" says another guy

"Yea I am her but you do not hurt the one person that I really like" says Amy

"Come on lets have fun with her" says the same guy

Then out of no wear Amy had punched the guy in the gut and the rest of them had a head of her by the hands and the she had used her head and knocked them out and then kicked them in the private parts and then the guy that she had pit punched her in the face and then she had really kicked him hard in the privets because he was crying.

The security guards had come and picked them up and taken them away without a word and then one of them came to Amy and looked at her face and then realised who she was.

"Hello miss rose how are you doing the day were those people bugging you and your friends" says the officer

"Why yes they were officer" says Amy

"Okay then I will take them away and good luck on your job misses Amy with the porn star thing" says the officer

"I will thank you" says Amy

Then the officer had left and Amy looked at shadow who looked really Beaton up and Amy made a sign to let her other friends that they could come over and they had and saw shadow Beaton up and Amy had made shadow to sit down on the seat and Amy kneed down in front of him looking him in the eye.

"All right shadow this may or may not hurt I have only done this to my self so please bear with me" says Amy

"All right I trust you now please fix me up please" says shadow

"Of course I will shadow just please calm down I some quite please" says Amy

Amy then put her right hand on shadow face which he closed his eyes and then Amy put her left hand on his stomach close to his private place which he had to blush about it. Then Amy had closed her eyes to concentrate and she knew she was drawing a crowd around them and then she was chanting some words.

"Come to me spirit of the guide and heal me and my friend of these bruises and the scars that we have been given amen alien obey boo" says Amy

Then suddenly there was a flash of light and shadow was healed but Amy was taking longer and she was screaming and then she let go of shadow who turned out perfect and Amy was taking a whole lot longer and then shadow tried to get a hold of her but he got a shock and then after a while which was about 14 minutes then the light had went and there stood after the light Amy rosy thorn much more mature bigger size cup breasts and a slimmer body.

Everybody was so surprised and they looked at Amy and whistled at her. Shadow was staring at her.

"Amy may I ask what happened to you" says shadow

"Well everyone there is no more show for you, you can move a long" says Amy

"Okay now can you please tell me what happened" says shadow

"well when I did the last part of the rhythm were I say amen alien obey boo, I means that I would take the pain for the both of us and then when I could not take it I let go of you and then when I did I wish for the pain to be different and then I had to transform the body to a mature one so it could stand for all the pain the old one went through and now I am looking like this in front of all of you" says Amy

"Will this happen again Amy" says Amelia

"yes it will only when there is more than two people so it would happen when I would take the pain of three people and it would only happen about 5 times now I am up to only 4 times now, any way were are knuckles, silver and rouge" says Amy

"They were in the game station looking for a game that they want" says shadow

Then Amy turned around and saw her sister staring at her and the rest of her friends including silver, knuckles and rouge who looked so surprised to see Amy like that, so they were wondering what happened to Amy.

"What happened to you Amy you looks as brilliant" says rouge

"well shadow was in trouble I came and rescued shadow from some people then they thought that they could beat me so they had punched and I kicked them were it really hurt then the officers came and take them away and then I used my power that none of you knew about then I healed me and shadow but I could not handle the pain so my body had taken on a transformation that made me look like this" says Amy

"Wow you look beautiful Amy I would love to go out with you" says knuckles

"come on we came here to shop for blaze and get things for our self's so come on you boys take tails to the gothic shop and the rock band shop and make sure that he buys cool clothes and shadow make sure that he does while me, Amelia, rouge take blaze to buy a whole lot of clothes that would help her and some things else as well" says Amy

"Yep and we would be able to meet up here in about 5 hours" says silver

So the boys and the girls had both separated to get what they need. With the girls they had went to some cool shops for outfits and Amy had helped blaze out with the clothes and then she had given blaze a whole lot of clothes that would be able to match and Amy had the same thing bit in a bigger size tops and smaller size pants and they both had the same amount of clothes. Then they had met up with rouge and cream and Amelia and all of them had the same amount of clothes as the well.

"Let's go pay these for these clothes" says Amy

"Yea" says the girls

So they all paid for the clothes that they had gotten and then they went to some shoe shops to get some shoes then some bra shops as well to get everything that they needed. Then they went to wait for the boys were they agreed to meet.

"So while we wait for the boys do any one of you girls have a crush on someone" says Amy

"Well I can tell you this I have one on tails" says cream

"Well me also have one on knuckles" says rouge

"Well I have one on silver" says blaze

I have one on shadow but he does not notice me at all" says Amelia

"Well to tell you the truth I have not got any crush on any one because if I do then they would get a beaten for a life time" says Amy

"That is not nice Amy you should have a love life and a normal one as well" says Amelia

"well I already have my hands full looking after three people who is one as a sister and a mother one that is tails and the last one that is the new person in our life's blaze what else could I ask for when I am kind of acting as a mother to you three Amelia" says Amy

"Well you could have a boyfriend and then a husband and then finally had some kids of your own Amy" says Amelia

"Nna I don't ever see that ever happening to me" says Amy

While with the boys they had went to all the boys' clothes shops and bought a whole lot of cool, wicked clothes and shoes as well. While they were taking their time to meet the girls they were on about who they have a crush on.

"Well come on you lot tell me who you have a crush on" says shadow

"Well I have one on rouge" says knuckles

"I have one on blaze" says silver

"I have one on cream" says tails

"What about you shadow who do you love Amy or Amelia" says tails

"Well I have a crush on Amy but I think she does not want a boyfriend so I will have to settle for Amelia" says shadow

"Awe what a shame hey there they are come on lets go" says tails

They had walked to the girls and then they had walked to the burger king to buy food.

"Hello how may I help you today" says the server

"Well I would like to get 9 big maxis please and 9 large size of fries and 9 cheeseburgers please" says Amy

"Yes and what will you have to drink" says the server

"I would like 2 orange, 2 apple, 1 diet coke, 1 normal coke, 1 sprite, 1 orangeade that is all and how much is that" says Amy

"That would be about 40 pounds please" says the server

So Amy had given the money and gotten shadow and Amelia to wait for the food and then the rest had gone to find a couple of seat for them to wait for the food. With Amy, shadow and Amelia they had gotten the food and headed to were the rest were and when they got there they were stuffing there face and every one of Amy's friends were staring at her.

"Hey Amy may I ask you something" says shadow

"Yea what is it that you want to know" says Amy

"Well me and the rest of us wanted to know how you never get fat as the rest us people you are all ways so skinny why is that Amy" says shadow

"well shadow when I was about 5 years old my father said that I had a special gifts as the one that you have already know about when I get ticked off and when the one that is about my body when it changed that is one and the last one is about me being fat is because my body rejects the fat and makes it into the white blood cells which is why I don't get fat and same is with Amelia her fat that she eats turns to red blood cells and she is so great that she does not need to exercise at all" says Amy

"Wow that is so amazing that you two are different than the rest of us" says tails

"Yea we are" says Amy

"Amy I am sorry about doing this but we need to go I need to go home my mother says that she does not want me to stay out till 10" says cream

"Alright come on Amelia, tails and you to blaze grab your things and come on we need to do the home work that we had been signed to now let's go" says Amy

They had gotten up and grabbed their bags then they waved to everyone then they left to go to the car and they had put there things into their boot of the car and they all had gotten inside and Amy had drove off and went to creams home and helped her with the bags that she had bought that day and went to the front of the house and cream opened it and vanilla saw the door open and saw cream and Amy with a few bags. So she came over and gotten the bags from Amy.

"Thank you Amy for helping my daughter with her bags Amy I really am glad that she is hanging with you and that you are just like the big sister that she would all ways wanted Amy thanks again and I like the new body that you have Amy" says vanilla

"Thanks I will pick her up tomorrow same time and to bring her back home or shadow would be looking after her while I try and make it back home for her" says Amy

So then Amy started to leave and then vanilla waved and so Amy had waved back and then left to go to the car and before she got in cream ran as fast as she could and hugged Amy out of now were.

"Hey cream what is that for" says Amy

"I don't want you to leave me Amy I miss you too much" says cream

"I will be back tomorrow to pick you up and take you to school and then try and pick you up and spend some time with you" says Amy

Vanilla had seen this whole thing happen right in front of her. Then she had thought of something then went up to Amy and cream. They both turned and saw vanilla watching them.

"Hey cream would you like to live with Amy from now on" says vanilla

"I would love to mam" says cream

" why don't you get a couple of things out of your room and then fetch them here and then put them in the boot and when Amy is finished with her porn job and then she could come back and get the rest of your belongings, you would come and visit me on Sundays and Saturday" says vanilla

"Yes I will mommy I promise" says cream

"and I promise to look after here properly like she was like my little sister or like my own child" says Amy


	5. am Chapter 5

"All right so cream has you got some money to spend at the mall" says Amy

"Yes I have it is about a 200 altogether" says cream

"Great now for the rest of you I have about 5 million in my hands" says Amy

"Wow hold on how did you that much money Amy" says tails

"Well I am a porn star I do porn movies and I am in all of the porn magazines and that it all cost about 10 million all together" says Amy

"No wonder you look so familiar my father before he died kept a magazine a porno one and it had you picture in it" says tails

"yep that is me and I have a couple of them in my room and after today I have to take a couple of weeks off to do work but I will be taking you to school and picking you up and if I cannot shadow will take you in until I pick you up now here is one million for you blaze this will go to all the clothes that you will be buying today, here is one million for tails, one million for you Amelia, here is 5oo hundred for cream and then rest is for me now come on and let's get going we need to meet them" says Amy

So they all left with Amy locking up the house and getting to the car and drove off and when they were up to traffic lights there next to their car were a group of guys who were whistling at them they wanted to talk.

"Hey sexy ditch the kids and come have a party with the manly men girl" says the driver

"Nerd I would rather hang with these guys then you all drunken pussy guys" says Amy

So they drove and they went to the mall and when they parted they had gotten out and stood in a line and walked inside with people looking at Amy. So they all had walked to the game station shop and saw shadow waiting for them so they walked to wards him and then they saw shadow surrounded by some other people who were much bigger then shadow.

"Hey black what you waiting for get home you stupid piece of shit" says one of the guys

"Hey you all stay here I will be back okay" says Amy

Then she walked up to them and stood behind then only shadow could see her. Then she had cleared her voice.

"Hey bitches what you think you are doing to him" says Amy

"Hey look guys it the porn star Amy rosy thorn" says another guy

"Yea I am her but you do not hurt the one person that I really like" says Amy

"Come on lets have fun with her" says the same guy

Then out of no wear Amy had punched the guy in the gut and the rest of them had a head of her by the hands and the she had used her head and knocked them out and then kicked them in the private parts and then the guy that she had pit punched her in the face and then she had really kicked him hard in the privets because he was crying.

The security guards had come and picked them up and taken them away without a word and then one of them came to Amy and looked at her face and then realised who she was.

"Hello miss rose how are you doing the day were those people bugging you and your friends" says the officer

"Why yes they were officer" says Amy

"Okay then I will take them away and good luck on your job misses Amy with the porn star thing" says the officer

"I will thank you" says Amy

Then the officer had left and Amy looked at shadow who looked really Beaton up and Amy made a sign to let her other friends that they could come over and they had and saw shadow Beaton up and Amy had made shadow to sit down on the seat and Amy kneed down in front of him looking him in the eye.

"All right shadow this may or may not hurt I have only done this to my self so please bear with me" says Amy

"All right I trust you now please fix me up please" says shadow

"Of course I will shadow just please calm down I some quite please" says Amy

Amy then put her right hand on shadow face which he closed his eyes and then Amy put her left hand on his stomach close to his private place which he had to blush about it. Then Amy had closed her eyes to concentrate and she knew she was drawing a crowd around them and then she was chanting some words.

"Come to me spirit of the guide and heal me and my friend of these bruises and the scars that we have been given amen alien obey boo" says Amy

Then suddenly there was a flash of light and shadow was healed but Amy was taking longer and she was screaming and then she let go of shadow who turned out perfect and Amy was taking a whole lot longer and then shadow tried to get a hold of her but he got a shock and then after a while which was about 14 minutes then the light had went and there stood after the light Amy rosy thorn much more mature bigger size cup breasts and a slimmer body.

Everybody was so surprised and they looked at Amy and whistled at her. Shadow was staring at her.

"Amy may I ask what happened to you" says shadow

"Well everyone there is no more show for you, you can move a long" says Amy

"Okay now can you please tell me what happened" says shadow

"well when I did the last part of the rhythm were I say amen alien obey boo, I means that I would take the pain for the both of us and then when I could not take it I let go of you and then when I did I wish for the pain to be different and then I had to transform the body to a mature one so it could stand for all the pain the old one went through and now I am looking like this in front of all of you" says Amy

"Will this happen again Amy" says Amelia

"yes it will only when there is more than two people so it would happen when I would take the pain of three people and it would only happen about 5 times now I am up to only 4 times now, any way were are knuckles, silver and rouge" says Amy

"They were in the game station looking for a game that they want" says shadow

Then Amy turned around and saw her sister staring at her and the rest of her friends including silver, knuckles and rouge who looked so surprised to see Amy like that, so they were wondering what happened to Amy.

"What happened to you Amy you looks as brilliant" says rouge

"well shadow was in trouble I came and rescued shadow from some people then they thought that they could beat me so they had punched and I kicked them were it really hurt then the officers came and take them away and then I used my power that none of you knew about then I healed me and shadow but I could not handle the pain so my body had taken on a transformation that made me look like this" says Amy

"Wow you look beautiful Amy I would love to go out with you" says knuckles

"come on we came here to shop for blaze and get things for our self's so come on you boys take tails to the gothic shop and the rock band shop and make sure that he buys cool clothes and shadow make sure that he does while me, Amelia, rouge take blaze to buy a whole lot of clothes that would help her and some things else as well" says Amy

"Yep and we would be able to meet up here in about 5 hours" says silver

So the boys and the girls had both separated to get what they need. With the girls they had went to some cool shops for outfits and Amy had helped blaze out with the clothes and then she had given blaze a whole lot of clothes that would be able to match and Amy had the same thing bit in a bigger size tops and smaller size pants and they both had the same amount of clothes. Then they had met up with rouge and cream and Amelia and all of them had the same amount of clothes as the well.

"Let's go pay these for these clothes" says Amy

"Yea" says the girls

So they all paid for the clothes that they had gotten and then they went to some shoe shops to get some shoes then some bra shops as well to get everything that they needed. Then they went to wait for the boys were they agreed to meet.

"So while we wait for the boys do any one of you girls have a crush on someone" says Amy

"Well I can tell you this I have one on tails" says cream

"Well me also have one on knuckles" says rouge

"Well I have one on silver" says blaze

I have one on shadow but he does not notice me at all" says Amelia

"Well to tell you the truth I have not got any crush on any one because if I do then they would get a beaten for a life time" says Amy

"That is not nice Amy you should have a love life and a normal one as well" says Amelia

"well I already have my hands full looking after three people who is one as a sister and a mother one that is tails and the last one that is the new person in our life's blaze what else could I ask for when I am kind of acting as a mother to you three Amelia" says Amy

"Well you could have a boyfriend and then a husband and then finally had some kids of your own Amy" says Amelia

"Nna I don't ever see that ever happening to me" says Amy

While with the boys they had went to all the boys' clothes shops and bought a whole lot of cool, wicked clothes and shoes as well. While they were taking their time to meet the girls they were on about who they have a crush on.

"Well come on you lot tell me who you have a crush on" says shadow

"Well I have one on rouge" says knuckles

"I have one on blaze" says silver

"I have one on cream" says tails

"What about you shadow who do you love Amy or Amelia" says tails

"Well I have a crush on Amy but I think she does not want a boyfriend so I will have to settle for Amelia" says shadow

"Awe what a shame hey there they are come on lets go" says tails

They had walked to the girls and then they had walked to the burger king to buy food.

"Hello how may I help you today" says the server

"Well I would like to get 9 big maxis please and 9 large size of fries and 9 cheeseburgers please" says Amy

"Yes and what will you have to drink" says the server

"I would like 2 orange, 2 apple, 1 diet coke, 1 normal coke, 1 sprite, 1 orangeade that is all and how much is that" says Amy

"That would be about 40 pounds please" says the server

So Amy had given the money and gotten shadow and Amelia to wait for the food and then the rest had gone to find a couple of seat for them to wait for the food. With Amy, shadow and Amelia they had gotten the food and headed to were the rest were and when they got there they were stuffing there face and every one of Amy's friends were staring at her.

"Hey Amy may I ask you something" says shadow

"Yea what is it that you want to know" says Amy

"Well me and the rest of us wanted to know how you never get fat as the rest us people you are all ways so skinny why is that Amy" says shadow

"well shadow when I was about 5 years old my father said that I had a special gifts as the one that you have already know about when I get ticked off and when the one that is about my body when it changed that is one and the last one is about me being fat is because my body rejects the fat and makes it into the white blood cells which is why I don't get fat and same is with Amelia her fat that she eats turns to red blood cells and she is so great that she does not need to exercise at all" says Amy

"Wow that is so amazing that you two are different than the rest of us" says tails

"Yea we are" says Amy

"Amy I am sorry about doing this but we need to go I need to go home my mother says that she does not want me to stay out till 10" says cream

"Alright come on Amelia, tails and you to blaze grab your things and come on we need to do the home work that we had been signed to now let's go" says Amy

They had gotten up and grabbed their bags then they waved to everyone then they left to go to the car and they had put there things into their boot of the car and they all had gotten inside and Amy had drove off and went to creams home and helped her with the bags that she had bought that day and went to the front of the house and cream opened it and vanilla saw the door open and saw cream and Amy with a few bags. So she came over and gotten the bags from Amy.

"Thank you Amy for helping my daughter with her bags Amy I really am glad that she is hanging with you and that you are just like the big sister that she would all ways wanted Amy thanks again and I like the new body that you have Amy" says vanilla

"Thanks I will pick her up tomorrow same time and to bring her back home or shadow would be looking after her while I try and make it back home for her" says Amy

So then Amy started to leave and then vanilla waved and so Amy had waved back and then left to go to the car and before she got in cream ran as fast as she could and hugged Amy out of now were.

"Hey cream what is that for" says Amy

"I don't want you to leave me Amy I miss you too much" says cream

"I will be back tomorrow to pick you up and take you to school and then try and pick you up and spend some time with you" says Amy

Vanilla had seen this whole thing happen right in front of her. Then she had thought of something then went up to Amy and cream. They both turned and saw vanilla watching them.

"Hey cream would you like to live with Amy from now on" says vanilla

"I would love to mam" says cream

" why don't you get a couple of things out of your room and then fetch them here and then put them in the boot and when Amy is finished with her porn job and then she could come back and get the rest of your belongings, you would come and visit me on Sundays and Saturday" says vanilla

"Yes I will mommy I promise" says cream

"and I promise to look after here properly like she was like my little sister or like my own child" says Amy


	6. am Chapter 6

Then Amy had gotten the car and waited a while until cream and vanilla were finished with their good bye and when they were cream had put all of her clothes in the boot then to get inside the car and then they all had waved goodbye to vanilla. Amy had drove off towards their home and when they had gotten their tails, cream, blaze and Amelia were all sound asleep.

So she used her powers to open the door and carefully take everyone out and then she had locked the car and opened the front door and then open the front door and then put tails, Amelia and blaze to the bedrooms were they were sleeping in and then Amy had a last spare room and she had put cream in there and she had made signs for everyone room so they would know where they were sleeping.

When they were all in their beds she went back to the car and gotten every single bag that was there and then she lifted them up. Then she had locked the car up and then she went inside with the bags and then she used her powers and moved them to the right place where they would belong and then she herd the phone and she answered it before the others would wake up.

"Hello who may I ask is this" says Amy

"Hey it's me sonic I was wondering if you would be able to go out on a date with me please" says sonic

"No sonic for the last time I am not" says Amy

"Please I would do anything to go out on one date with you Amy" says sonic

"No and that is that now good bye" says Amy

Then she had hung up and the phone had gone off and then she had answered it again but bites anger.

"Hello who are you this time" says Amy

"Sorry Amy did I ring in a bad time" says jimmy

"No you did not jimmy I am sorry what is it that you need" says Amy

"well we are going to have to need you for a couple of hours I know that you have your sister to look after but it would not take long I promise" says jimmy

"Of course anything to do for my work jimmy I will not be long I just need to get someone to come over and babysit for me and then I will be over less than a minute bye" says Amy

"Bye Amy sees you soon" says jimmy

So they both had hung up the phone and Amy was ringing shadow up to see if he could do it.

"Hello who is this" says shadow

"Hey shadow I now it is late but could you come over and babysit everyone for me I am needed at work and I know how worried they would be without the oldest here so please I would do anything if you would please shadow" says Amy

"Of course Amy I will be over in a second" says shadow

"Thank you shadow" says Amy

Then they both had hung up and then when they did that shadow had come and Amy had went to answer the front door and there stood shadow and saw that he had taken his car and had a little bag with him and then she had let him come in to the house.

"well if I am really late coming home about 3 in the mourning you can go and sleep in my room and I will try and not be long shadow please make yourself at home and please do not make too much mess" says Amy

"don't worry Amy I did this for you every time so do not worry I know the routine by now, so get yourself out of here and get to work now they are expecting you Amy" says shadow

"Thanks again shadow I mean it what would I do without you" says Amy

"You would be a total mess Amy" says shadow

So then Amy had went out the front door and then left to go to the car and then she had drove for about a couple minutes and she was inside the city and then she saw the building and she had parked into the parking lot and came out of the car and went to the elevator and then she went to the door.

Then she had knocked on the door and then jimmy had opened the door and then Amy had went in to the room and then she sat down on the sofa and then jimmy came into the room were Amy was and looked at her.

"Nice look you have their Amy can you get any more beautiful Amy" says jimmy

"Thanks and what is it that you need me for now" says Amy

"well can you put this outfit on and sit in front of this here camera so I can take some photos of you for the calendar and then for a poster that is going to be put up everywhere so that you are advertising some of the new women undergarments" says jimmy

"Okay I will be how much will I get paid for doing this" says Amy

"well for the calendars it would be about 1million and for the posters that you would be doing is going to be about 10 million so it would be about 11 million altogether Amy is that all right with you getting paid that" says jimmy

"Yes it is so just let me get changed okay" says Amy

So then Amy had went into another room and gotten changed into some black see through tights on that are a thatched to some black underwear, the bra is black and read bra that lets you see all of the breasts and there is some black nickers that you can see the pussy and that is would be able to get to it when having sex.

Then when she had it all on she had went to the same room as jimmy and he looked at her in a lustful way and she had sat down in front of the camera and showed her pussy to the camera and then jimmy was talking about fifty pictures of Amy in that position. Then when he had finished he had went into the dark room while Amy had put her outfit over the clothes that she was wearing.

Then she had went to see jimmy then she was about to open the door to the dark room and then jimmy had come out and then hugged Amy and then she had given Amy a couple of the pictures of her in the undergarments.

"There you go Amy the pictures and here is your money" says jimmy

"Thank you jimmy can I go now it is 1 in the morning and I am getting tired" says Amy

"Of course you can I will see you at the company okay Amy" says jimmy

"Thanks and yes you will be" says Amy


	7. am Chapter 7

i am so sorry about that with the story with the chapter seven being like the first one i had made them right and it is the right one for the story and it will never happen again i promise you all this who are reading this story

* * *

><p>chapter seven<p>

then amy left the room and went to her car and went back home and when hs ehad finally got there it was 2 in the morning and when she went to the front of her home and she had locked up the car and then she had unlocked the house and then went inside and then she had locked it again.

she went upstairs to her bedroom and opened it and then she had put her money away is to a secret place. then she had taken the clothes off and left the udergarments and she had went in bed that shadow was in and he was totally nicked and then amy had climbed in and felt around and there was shadow fully nicked with out his boxers.

amy had then climbed on top of him and put his cock in her pussy and then he was walking up and he looked at amy. who looked back at him and then without his permission she had kissed him and then she had made movements down below and shadow had realised that his cock was inside amy.

"amy what is going on here" says shadow

"well for you looking after the girls and tails for me i was thinking of a way to thank you while i was at work and i thought that his wish would be getting to have sex with a girl who is a porn star and then i thought you would have sex with me" says amy

"wow what can i say" says shadow

"nothing just fuck me like any other" says amy

so amy was slowly fucking shadow while they were talking and shadow had not notice until he let out a moan and then he could tell. he could not stand it so he roughly grabbed amy's ass and forced it up and down his cock and then after a while of that shadow had moved to be on top of amy and forced himself in her which she loved so very much but then after a while ther were picking up a whole lot of speed and then they both had cumed and they feel a sleep with each other in their arms and then they had the look of a lover in each other eyes.

in the morning amy was the first one to wake up before everyone else so she had went to the kitchen and made some homemade breakfast and then everyone was waking up to the smell of food and rushed to eat not bothering if they were wearing clothes or not and then they looked at amy to see why she was not eating at all.

"amy sister why are you not eating at all" says amelia

"well i already had some cereals before you all had woken up and i am so happy to see that you all are all right and i am heading off to pick out the clothes for each of you to wear now so see ya all in a bit" says amy

so then amy had went to tails room first and looked at what he had to were and then he saw this pair of pants and took them out they were ripped and they were all so balck and then amy had messed about with them and made them look even more cool to wear in school. she then looked at the tops and saw a one that was plain black with words on saying evil has won no one gets away with anything. black shoes and socks as well and then she had laid them out on the bed for him.

when she was finished in side tails room she had went to creams room and went to her closet and saw a black ripped skirt she had taken that one out and then put it on the bed and and then she had gotten a bra that would make creams breasts lift up so that they would stick she had seen a nice and tight shirt she had taken that out as well and looked at it. then she had seen a nice and tight shirt she had taken that out as well and looked at it. then she had picked out a thong for cream to wear and then some leather boots to wear as well.

the she had went to amelia's room and picked out a gothic dress and made it more scary and more like for for her and then she had picked out the same bra and nickers and then for the shoes she had picked out a pair of sandels and then made them gothic. then she had laid al of her clothes on her bed for amelia to wear to school.

then blaze room and she had taken out a plain black top and then a black skirt and some rioted tights and thens he had gotten out some black leather boots and then she also gotten the up lift bra and thong to wear as well.

then it was back to the kitchen to see them all still eating the food that was left for them and then sat down and eat some more food to have energy for the rest of the day. then everyone looked at her and she had looked back at her and then smiled at each other.

"well kids your clothes have been picked and they are ready for each and every one of you to wear and now i will be heading back to my room to pick some clothes on and then meet you all up all right guys" says amy

then everyone had nodded their heads and then kepted eating until there was nothing left then they had went to their rooms and so did amy had gotten out a black and red one with holes in the skirt and then she had gotten some red tights that also had some holes in to them and then she had put her thong and her leather boots as well and then she had gotten a black top that had holes into them and then she had also put on a up lift bra like the rest of the girls and then after she had put them all on she had gathered four pairs of black adn rioted fingerless gloves.

when she had went to meet the rest of the family she had seen them all dressed in the clothes that she had picked out for them and then she ahd went to each of the girls and given them a pair of gloves andthen they all had them put on and then she had went to the car with her stuff and went into the driver's seat adn when every one else was in she had drove to school and she had parked the car.

then everyone had gotten out and looked around at the school and they had had formed a straight line and walked foreword and then smiled while everyone everyone else was looking at them. then they all had split up when they had went to their lockers which tails and cream are next to each other, shadow, amy and amelia's lockets were next to each other.

blaze, rouge, silver and knuckles lockers were next to each other and so they all had split into small groups to go to their lockers and everyone around them were looking at how they were dressed and with shadow, amy and amelia they were walking with amy in the front and shadow and amelia at the back so they were walking and then all the boys were looking at amy and some of them whistled at her and she loved it and she was smiling and shadow was getting mad and then they were next to their lockers so they had opened it and then amy had felt a strong force coming towards her and she had not known who it was.

"hello there are you any chance the porn star amy rose" says a stranger

"yes i am who are you may i ask" says amy

then she had turned around and saw a hedgehog that was black and green and then she had grasped and then amelia had turned around and then she had done the same as well and shadow turned around and saw the hedgehog and looked confushed at him and then at amy and amelia.

"it can not be you are no it's not true" says amelia

"what are you on about amelia"says shadow

"well we had a brother and he had been in a fight for life and death our brother had lost and he was killed in front of our eyes and we had tried to forget him and we could not" says amelia

"and our brother was also a hedgehog and he was black and green and his name was flame he was our oldest brother he looked after us before i had taken the root of being the porn star" says amy

"yea but i am back now and i am alive sisters" says flame

"how can that be we lost you and saw you died" says amy

"well i had a power that you had not known about it" says flame

"we both missed you brother we could not be happy to be a live to be looking after you and too see you both to grow up and be happy" says amy

so then amy and amelia had both had ran to flame and hugged him like he would die in the next minute. but amy and amelia was so happy there powers had then went all hay wire all over the place and everyone could feel powers on the loose and they had not known what it was or who it was. but only two other people new that was amy and amelia those people were called shadow and flame she then tried to put there powers under control.


End file.
